Posture is an important component of good health. If a proper posture is not maintained, a wide variety of medical problems can arise. For example, poor posture can sometimes cause chronic back pain, which is a leading cause of disability in the United States.
However, it can be difficult to maintain a proper posture. Many individuals work at jobs that require a person to sit in a chair and work with a computer for hours on end. Other jobs can involve a great deal of lifting, bending or standing. Such jobs can easily lead to poor posture and associated neck, back and shoulder problems. Although books and consultants are available to provide tips on maintaining a proper posture, it is all too easy to forget such tips in the midst of a busy workday. Some people, who suffer from both poor posture and chronic pain, visit physical therapists and other specialists who help to alleviate some of the pain and correct the posture. However, visiting specialists on a regular basis can be time-consuming and expensive. As a result, there are ongoing efforts to find better ways to assist people in maintaining a proper posture and other healthy habits.